Genesis
Genesis 'is a Dungeon World campaign, started in the fall of 2015, set mainly in the Northmarch and Meithrin regions of Equis. Plot Summary Two veterans of the now mostly-defunct Firstlight Legion, one believed to be blessed by Aål and the other a dogmatic zealot of the Firstborn God, met two adventurers in Northmarch: a gnome summoner with more magical power than common sense, and a dashing arctic elf more interested in being known as a hero than actually being one. The two pairs were both after the same thing, a Janastone. Neither returned the Janastone to their original clients and instead went months later to deliver it to the monastery at Jana's Peak, joined by a strange crystal-bodied traveler from Noctis on the way. Their adventures spun off from there, from wreaking havoc in Torm to wreaking havoc in Azreidel, to wreaking havoc in Regnis... to wreaking havoc on Noctis. Dramatis Personae The Heroes * Tahl * Leander Lightstruck * Eldrin "the Flowing" * Lantis * Nel Stormeyes * Xenovitus * Jovian * Belgar Brokkisnev * Darr Ude * Rakid * Captain Elias Ventir The Tormsmen * Torm IV * Torm V The Queendom of Regnis * Queen Voleta III, the Sun Queen * Jouyav, the guild master of Valencia's Dyemakers Guild. * Argus, captain of the Royal Guard and former Firstlight Legionnaire. The Houses of Azreidel * Paraccio di Mir, a disenchanter and warden of the great prison maintained by the House of Mir. Jana's Peak * Stenbruk, high priest of birth and custodian of the monastery on Jana's Peak. * Tan-sul, a living fragment of Janastone. The Necros Union * Mortanius, a high priest of darkness with a powerful affinity for necromantic magic, made into a mediator between the two lich-lords of Z'rt. * Xaraam'kaal, one of the two lich-lords of Z'rt. * Xetkalath, the other of the two lich-lords of Z'rt. The Immortals * Albrek Bane, the Immortal of death. * Avarshinah, the Immortal of birth. * Kyton Eros, the Immortal of fire. * The Void Immortal, the Immortal of ruin. The Unaligned * Adiq, a soul merchant from the distant sultanate of Qabaar. * Jasmine, a one-time lover of Eldrin who was killed when the party went to speak with the priest of shadow * Norr, a priest of shadow dwelling in the ruins of an old Brovumir dwarven outpost * Ernestine, a bounty hunter formerly of the Regnisian Royal Guard * The Pyromaniac, a vigilante bounty hunter from a distant land, wearing a suit of magitech fire-shooting armour. * Adelbern, a former Firstlight Legionnaire who claims to be another Lantern, like Tahl. * Warden, a heimwarg ranger protecting Heimcanaan. * Fomhar, ''the Autumn Viscount. An archfey with an obsession over mortal death. * The Replenisher, the first hybrid of Qashra and Janastone. Approved Classes Classes are from a combination of Dungeon World, Inverse World, Grim World, and a few third party ones sprinkled in for good measure. Primary attribute for each class is listed next to its name in brackets. Remember, each class can only be picked once (at least to start). Martial * '''Barbarian (STR): You know what is good in life: to crush your enemies, see them driven before you, and hear the lamentations of their women. Wield a big weapon and get out there, slaying and plundering. * Battlemaster (INT): You lay plans, use tactics, and take strategic gambits. You are the chessmaster. * Cursed Knight (STR): '''You have been cursed by some dark force that gives you power. * '''Dashing Hero (DEX): You have a lover in every port and always a crazy stunt up your sleeve. You are the swashbuckling hero pulpy stories and silly folk legends are made of. * Dungeoneer (INT): '''You are an experienced navigator of dungeons and other hazardous areas. You know how to keep yourself and others safe, as well as how to effectively navigate difficult situations. * '''Fighter (STR): You've got a weapon, and you know how to use it. You are very good at fighting. Maybe you got your training in the military, or maybe you're just a natural, but in any case, you are an expert at combat. * Initiate (DEX): You know fighting is an art, and your body is as valid a weapon as any other. Perfection can be a religion, or at least part of it. You are more than a monk. You're the Initiate. * Ranger (DEX): You are at home in nature. Maybe you can't use its power like a druid can, but you have an animal companion and a keen knowledge of what's out there. And you can fight with the best of them. * Skirmisher (DEX): You are not like those other warriors, smashing into each other with brute force. Fighting with a spear and shield is graceful, elegant, and deadly. And you play well with others, too. * Slayer (STR): You kill for more than necessity. For you, it's an addiction. Whatever your quarry, you are a hunter with few peers. You always have the right tool for the job, but by the same token, you always have that lust for blood, nagging at you. There's only one way to quiet it. * Thief (DEX): You excel not just at taking things, but hiding, poisoning, disarming traps, picking locks, and talking fast. * Walker (DEX): You are a parkour junkie. You don't even have to follow all of the rules, anymore. Walk on walls. Cling to ceilings. You're free, here. An acrobat par excellence. Arcane * Arcane Duelist (INT): '''You weave magic and martial skill together to form a style that is entirely your own. * '''Bard (CHA): You don't just throw your spells to the winds. No, your magic is woven into song, story, or dance. Heal wounds, deliver pain, bend luck - and exploit your wealth of lore and charisma along the way. * Channeler (CON): You are a conduit, a living gateway to an elemental plane. Your magic threatens to burst through you at any time, but the power it gives you is incomparable. How long can you hold back the flood of power? * Elementalist (WIS or INT): '''You have gained some degree of mastery over one or more of the primal elements of the world. * '''Golem (STR or CON or DEX): You're a construct, just like it says on the tin. You're sentient, and you can think for yourself. You are an unstoppable force and an immovable object when you want to be. But you will always have an inclination towards servitude - it's in your nature. * Mage (INT): You are a wielder of the arcane arts, a School Mage who pulls power from transient tears in the Plexus. Your power is open and flexible, though subject to some limitations, and never truly without a cost. * Namer (CHA): Your magic is one of the oldest kinds of all. If you know the true name of something, you can manipulate it. It's ancient, and it's powerful. * Necromancer (INT): You are a grave robber and mutilator, but also a giver of life… in a way. You have the fell power to raise the dead and command it to action, but nearly everybody fears and hates the necromancer. This class requires approval of the party. * Spellslinger (DEX): '''Like a gunslinger, but with a magic wand. * '''Summoner (INT): Summon ancient and mystical beasts to serve your arcane purposes. * Warlock (CHA): You have made a pact with something otherworldly and possibly horrible, and they have granted you power… for a price. You have a minion, but it's never quite clear if they serve you or your patron. Maybe it never will be. * Witch (INT): You brew potions, you ride brooms, you lay hexes. Typical witchery Divine * Lantern (CHA): You bear one of the last fragments of "true" light, the Firstborn's power. Though the god is dead, his power lives on in you - though what you use the power for is up to you. * Paladin (CHA): You are the typical holy knight, a quester, a seeker of virtue and justice. And you might get some neat holy powers too. * Priest (WIS): You pray to your god, and they hear you. And respond. You can call on your god to help you with his or her powers whenever you wish, though you may have certain doctrinal requirements to get there. * Templar (CHA): You are an inquisitor, a shining beacon of purity in a dark and horrible world. Your methods are questionable, but your results are not. You are a paragon, even if nobody else can see it. Primal * Druid (WIS): You are an integral part of nature, and it has lent its power to you. You can shift your form to other natural creatures, and may eventually even come to command the natural elements themselves. * Shaman (WIS): You are a binder of spirits, a commander of nature. Forge totems and imbue them with spirits of the land and sky, and, when you grow powerful enough, ancient spirits integral to the world itself. Technological * Artificer (INT): You are a true inventor, a craftsman of gadgets and trinkets, and you are rarely found wanting when a specific device could help in a situation. * Mechanic (INT): You have a magitech suit that expands your abilities. Maybe you invented it, maybe you found it in a ruin somewhere, maybe it was a gift of some kind - in any case, you can maintain it and sometimes improve it. Other * Captain (WIS): You own a vessel of some kind, maybe a ship, or a giant tank, or a landship. You also command a crew large enough to operate it. However good you might be at other things, your vehicle defines you. * Collector (WIS or CHA or INT): You are a collector of things. Living, magical, or mundane, whatever specific type of item you choose is something you have a lot of. And you will probably always have something useful on hand. * Magnate (WIS): '''You rule over some dominion, either tracks of land, mercantile operations, or governmental offices. You have a small entourage and the ability to requisition resources from your domain. * '''Medic (INT): You are a doctor, a sawbones, a surgeon, a healer. Whatever you want to call it, you heal with know-how and tools, not with magic. The old-fashioned way. The right way. * Psion (WIS): You have the power of the mind, and have gained an expanded consciousness and telekinetic powers. Your kind is rare. Make the best of it. * Skydancer (DEX): You can fly, somehow. Maybe it's a magical artifact, maybe it's a magitech suit, or maybe you somehow naturally have a pair of wings, but whatever the case is, you are all about personal flight. * Survivor (CON): You have lived through something terrible and come out of it. Probably not for the better. In any case, you're not going to go down. Not now. You can survive a lot more, and you can protect what's important to you from now on. Category:Campaigns